Zafrina
Full name: Zafrina Nicknames: Zaffy Age: Actual age - 500; Immortal age - 23 Date of birth: 1512 Place of birth: Brazil Occupation: Jungle Queen Grade: N/A Faction: Amazon Coven Background History: Born sometime in the summer of the year 1512, Zafrina is the daughter of a shaman and his wife as well as the third of six children. At the time of her birth, the Portuguese had already arrived in Brazil and were wreaking havoc upon the native peoples who had made their homes along the coast in their attempts to “civilize” them. Zafrina’s tribe had already been exposed to deadly diseases such as smallpox, tuberculosis, and influenza that wiped out huge numbers of people who had no immunity to the diseases. When she was only seven, one of Zafrina’s younger brothers died of smallpox and her mother died of the disease not long after. Grief-stricken, Zafrina’s father insisted the tribe leave their homes or risk losing even more people. They retreated further and further away from the coastline, but no matter where they moved the Europeans seemed to follow. Eventually, her tribe disappeared into the wild Amazon Rainforest where they hoped to live their lives in peace. Zafrina’s gifts as a medium manifested themselves when she was still young, and her father continued her training. The young girl found comfort in her talents, and she worked diligently to gain control of them and understand them. It wasn’t long before people came to consult her as well as her father for advice. As she grew older, it became apparent she was an exceptional beauty, and naturally she attracted some attention. A young Portuguese solider named Erasmo Henrique Araullo Barros was a vampire when he came over to Brazil, and he quickly fled into the jungle where, hunting one night, he stumbled upon Zafrina as she was meditating just outside of her village. He instantly became enamored with her beauty, but he understood she might not trust him because he was European. Impulsively, he changed her to be his mate because he assumed she’d be easy to control. But he soon found Zafrina to be a difficult woman to control. She resented the fact he had changed her, but she made the best of her situation though she quickly grew weary of fending off his advances. Zafrina only tolerated him in order to understand her newfound abilities. However, when she found him preying upon the members of her tribe she became infuriated. A fight ensued in which Zafrina drove Erasmo from his territory which she still has claim to, and she still guards it carefully. Throughout the years, Zafrina has gained much needed companionship in the form of her sisters, Kachiri and Senna. The woman gladly took the others under her wing and shares a close bond with them. She is fiercely loyal and protective of them, and is forever grateful to them for alleviating the loneliness she experienced ever since she drove Erasmo away. Family/Connections: Kachiri (coven member) Senna (coven member) Erasmo Henrique Araullo Barros (ex-mate) Powers Basic vampire skills. Is also a medium - can speak to the dead and summon spirits. OOC Info Player: Steph PB: Jessica White 'Journal: 'amazonian_queen